A Aposta 2
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Uma aposta com o Misha Collins sempre é perigosa, você pode se dar muito mal... Ou muito bem... Agora foi a vez de Jared se arriscou...


**Titulo: ****A Aposta**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:**Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** "Vida Real"

**Rating: **NC-17

**Resumo: **Uma aposta com o Misha Collins sempre é perigosa, você pode se dar muito mal... Ou muito bem... Agora foi a vez de Jared se arriscou...

Sou tipo uma tia velha daquela que tem um grande guarda roupa antigo cheio de coisas que quando você vai visita-la sempre sai de lá com um presente retirado desse imenso móvel.

Eu tenho uma pasta com muitas fics e ideias para serem escritas, e quando surge um dia especial como hoje, vou lá e procuro, e encontrei uma perfeita, para uma pessoa que passou pela minha vida como aluna e hoje nos reencontramos nesse mundo slash e delicioso.

Obrigada pelo seu carinho, amizade, conversas pelo twiter, contabilizo horas de divertimento e lembranças gostosas.

Eve, que me perdoo pelos zeros em matemática (srsrsrsr) e hoje me corrige no português! Esse é o teu presente que deve está cheio de erros, pois está sem betar, a minha Anja anda com muito trabalho, também virou arcanjo, acontece! srsrsr

Continuação de a Aposta w w w . /s/ 7689856 /1/ A-Aposta

Duas semanas depois... Uma folga nas gravações de Supernatural.

- Eu sabia você ia gerar uma grande contribuição, as crianças do Haiti, agradece. – Falava Misha.

- Misha você deveria ter me vendido esses tickets. O Jensen não gostou da idéia de saber que vou lavar carros apenas de jeans sem camiseta me expondo.

- Esse loiro é ciumento. – Brincou o moreno de olhos azuis, pois sabia que Jared tinha razão, além do ciúme, ainda tem o sentimento de proteção, parecido com o que Dean tem por Sam na série.

- Você disse que todos os tickets da lavagem foram comprados apenas por uma pessoa. Ele vai ficar mais puto ainda. – Comentou Jared que não queria brigar com o namorado, ele estavam indo muito bem apesar de ter de manterem as aparências, coisa fácil, já que sempre pensaram que eles tinham um caso.

- Todos e pagou o dobro, pela causa. – Disse Misha.

- Ele não é um serial killer? Certo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Acho que não, apesar de ter certa obsessão pela sua pessoa, mas acho que ele não oferece risco. – Falou o interprete de Castiel.

- Obcecado por mim? Eu não vou. Eu pago o dobro que ele pagou. – Disse Jared.

- Tentador, mas isso seria desonesto, mas fica calmo que não tem risco.

- Desculpa, mas não dá para ficar calmo. – Disse preocupado.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta...

- Não chega de aposta contigo...

- Me ouve, uma aposta nobre: Se você se arrepender eu doo o que você está disposto a pagar para a instituição que escolher e adoto dois cachorros abandonados, mas se não se arrepender você doa o dobro do que pagaram pela lavagem de carros. Ok?

- Pelas instituições envolvidas, vou me meter em mais uma roubada por tua causa. Até o local foi trocado.

- O comprador quer manter o anonimato e discrição, é até melhor, pelos menos não vai haver fotos espalhadas na internet, com você todo molhadinho.

- Preferia ter as minhas fotos na internet e me sentir seguro. Garagem fechada. Fora de Vancouver, e um dia a menos nas minhas férias com o Jensen.

- Deixa de bobagem, você acha que eu deixaria um amigo correr algum risco? Não precisa responder. Amanhã uma limusine vai buscar o lavador de carro mais sex do planeta. Tchau. – Disse Misha saindo com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Manhã seguinte...

Jared entrou na limusine que veio buscá-lo e o levou ao aeroporto onde pegou um helicóptero para a Ilha Texada, foram 25 minutos de vôo, tentou convencer o loiro a vir com ele, mas nem passar a noite Jensen quis, estava visivelmente com ciúmes, saiu sem nem ao menos lhe dar um beijo na noite anterior e nem lhe telefonará ou atenderá ao telefone.

E agora ele estava aqui em uma ilha longe do seu amor para encontrar algum milionário ou milionária excêntricos.

Um carro 4x4, o RAV4 da Toyota cinza, o esperava no aeroporto de Powell River, um distrito da ilha de Texada, ficou preocupado quando o carro ultrapassou grandes portões de ferro quem dava acesso a uma propriedade cercada pela frente e lados por um grande muro e por atrás pode ver a imensidão do oceano Pacífico.

A pessoa que morava ali realmente não queria se expor, esperava que estivesse seguro e que fosse respeitado.

- Senhor Padalecki. Meu nome é James e Mr.A. pretende lhe encontrar logo mais, venha comigo aos seus aposentos. – informou um homem moreno, com 1,60, corpo forte e olhos vivos, aparentava ter uns 40 anos.

- Desculpe James, eu preferia logo começar a lavar os carros, pode me levar até o local. – Disse Jared, o que ele mais queria era acabar logo com aquilo e voltar para o continente, para Jensen e se acertar com o loiro.

- Como queira, Por aqui. – Jared seguiu o homem até uma garagem fechada era quadrada de uns 10x10, mas parecia um grande galpão, porém bem iluminado e limpo, existia duas portas uma grande por onde entrava os carros e outra menor, por onde entrou, no centro um único carro, o mesmo que foi lhe buscar no aeroporto.

"Será que vou ter de lavar o mesmo carro dez vezes?" pensou Jared. James mostrou a ele onde ficavam os materiais de limpeza automotivos e lhe entregou uma grande mangueira já ligada no registro.

Jared retirou apenas o casaco e os sapatos, ficando apenas de camiseta e Jens. E começou a molhar o carro, sentiu quando a porta da garagem abriu, não se virou para ver quem era o seu anfitriã, ainda não se conformava com toda esse história, nunca mais faria nenhuma aposta com Misha. E quando se propusesse a fazer trabalhos do gênero para arrecadar fundos colocaria suas condições em contrato. Era a primeira e ultima vez que se metia nessa furada.

- O ticket é bem claro, lavagem de carro com Jared Padalecki vestido somente com uma surrada calça Jens. – Quando Jared ouviu aquela voz conhecida, começou a rir alto, sem acreditar, que seu amor estava ali.

Jensen sorriu encantado ao ver as duas covinhas no rosto amado, como um felino se aproximou do namorado, lhe tomando a mangueira da mão, diminuindo um pouco a força da água e começando a molhar a camiseta branca de Jared que grudou na pele, ficando imediatamente transparente.

- Isso não estava no ticket. – Disse o moreno olhando a boca do namorado, louco para beijá-lo.

- Tenho que parar então? – Perguntou o loiro com um sorriso de lado e direcionando o jato para um dos mamilos de Jared.

- Posso... Posso abrir exceção, afinal um benemérito tão generoso merece algumas regalias. – Disse Jared se encostando na lateral frontal do carro, se deixando molhar.

- Você não pode correr o risco de ficar resfriado. – Disse Jensen que também estava vestido apenas com uma calça Jens e uma camisa de flanela aberta no peito, largou a mangueira e começou a retirar a camiseta molhada de Padalecki.

Pegando a mangueira novamente Jensen começou a molhar o namorado a partir da cabeça, sem esperar mais, Jared o agarrou e tomou posse dos lábios de Jensen, onde aproveitou retirou a camisa do loiro, parando apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

Jensen encarou o namorado, Jared quase atingiu um orgasmo com visão tão bela, olhos brilhantes, lábios mais carnudos depois do beijo e respiração um pouco ofegante.

O loiro mordeu os lábios e com um sorrisinho de lado resolveu brincar um pouco, escolheu uma gota de água que escorria pelo pescoço de Jared, com a ponta da língua seguiu a mesma trajetória daquela gota sortuda que passeava por aquele corpo gostoso, quantos desejariam ser aquela gota, ele, Jensen, sentiria inveja dela alguns dias atrás, mas agora não, pois aquele corpo moreno lhe pertencia totalmente.

- Que gotinha esperta. – Comentou Jensen vendo a gota de água se perder por dentro da calça jeans que Jared ainda vestia.

O loiro nesse momento estava de joelho lhe abrindo as calças. – Jensen o que você quer ai? – Perguntou como se não soubesse a resposta.

- Eu estava seguindo uma gota de água e ela se entrou aqui. – Respondeu o loiro, com a expressão mais inocente que permitia o sorriso safado nos lábios. – Não é essa. – Disse o loiro capturando uma gota com um pequeno beijo na virilha. – Nem essas. – Falou passando a língua próxima a base do pênis.

- Eu acho que é essa. – Disse Jared pingando um pouco de água na ponta do seu pênis.

- É... É bem parecida. – Disse Jensen com a voz rouca com a boca entre aberta na altura do membro do moreno que prendeu a respiração esperando o momento que aqueles lábios envolveriam seu pênis que pulsava de desejo. – Mas acho que vou procurar mais um pouquinho. – Jared fechou os olhos de frustração.

- Jensen. A. gota. Que. Você. Procura. É. Essa. – Disse Jared segurando o rosto do namorado, lhe olhando nos olhos, vendo o brilho travesso deste.

- Acho que vou acreditar em você. – Disse Jensen sorrindo com o desespero do moreno.

- Ótimo. – E gemeu alto quando a ponta da língua capturou a pequena gotinha, malmente tocando em seu membro.

- Não é que você tinha razão. – Comentou, porém não deixou o moreno sofrendo mais, e nem prolongou o seu próprio sofrimento, abocanhou com vontade aquele pedaço de músculo que a cada dia ficava mais delicioso.

Jared segurou a cabeça de Jensen e comandou o ritmo do boquete. O loiro procurou a entrada do moreno e enquanto sugava o pênis deste, massageava esse local desejado sem forçar uma penetração, em uma espécie de promessa. Quando Padalecki se derramou na boca de Ackles, este engoliu tudo, e ficou de pé apoiando o seu sasquatch, e se apoiando os dois tinha as pernas tremulas.

- Acho que tenho de recompensar. – Disse Jared ainda acalmando a respiração.

- Não precisa. – Falou Jensen sorrindo junto à pele do pescoço do moreno.

- Por que não precisa? Por que deixar para depois se posso fazer agora, deixa eu te fazer gozar gostoso. – Disse apertando a cintura e gemendo por causa de uma leve mordida que Jensen deu em seu ombro.

- Já aconteceu. – Falou manhoso.

- Você está me dizendo que gozou apenas me chupando? – Perguntou Jared surpreso e sorrindo com certo orgulho. – Não acredito!

- Agora está se achando a última coca - cola do deserto. – Disse Jensen entre o envergonhado, por te agido como adolescente e o carinhoso, tom que sempre usava ao falar com Jared.

- Quer dizer que não sou a última coca do deserto? – Perguntou com olhar de cachorrinho.

- Não! Você é o ultimo gole da última coca-cola do deserto. – Falou Jensen antes de beijá-lo.

Jared o abraçava puxando o loiro de encontro ao seu corpo e tentou retirar a calça do loiro, mas este fugiu do seu abraço e de seu beijo.

- Primeiro o trabalho depois o prazer. – Disse o loiro no rosto um sorriso cínico, e pegando a mangueira se lavou indo sentar em uma cadeira de sol deixada no local.

Jared xingou mentalmente o loiro, mas levantou a calça, fechou o zíper, porém ficou sem camiseta. "Quero ver até onde esse loiro resiste." Pensou enquanto molhava a cabeça. "Acho que não será por muito tempo." Sorriu ao ver os olhares gulosos que Jensen lançava sobre o seu corpo.


End file.
